goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
List of Voice Actors
List of All Voice Actors on GoAnimate and Acapella. It has some voices. Yes (In alphabatical order) * Afroditi (Greece) * Agata (Poland) * Agnieszka (Poland) * Alan (Australia) * Alex (United States) * Alexandros (Greece) * Allison (United States) * Alva (Sweden) * Amalia (Portugal) * Amy (United States) * Anna (Germany) * Microsoft Anna * Annika (Sweden) * Anthony (United States) * Antonio (United States) * Arantxa (Basque) * Ashley (United States) * Astrid (Sweden) * Aylin (Turkey) * Bella (United States) * Belle (United States) * Bernard (France) * Beth (United States) * Brendan (United States) * Brian (United Kingdom) * Bridget (United Kingdom) * Bruce (United States) * Callie (United States) * Carla (Italy) * Carlos (Colombia) * Carmela (Galician) * Carmen (Romania) * Carmen (Spain) * Catherine (United Kingdom) * Celine (France) * Chantal (Canada) * Charles (United States) * Charlie (United States) * Charlotte (Canada) * Chloe (Canada) * Chipmunk (United States) * Chuckie (United States) * Claire (Netherlands) * Conchita (Spain) * Cristiano (Portugal) * AT&T Crystal * Dakota (United States) * Dallas (United States) * Damayanti (Indonesia) * MLG Daniel * ScanSoft Daniel * Dave (United States) * David (United States) * Microsoft David * Diego (Argentina) * Diesel (United States) * Dmitri (Russia) * Dora (Iceland) * Drake (United States) * Duardo * Duncan (United Kingdom) * Edouard (Canada) * Elizabeth (United Kingdom) * Ellen (Belgium) * ScanSoft Emily * Emma (United Kingdom) * Empar (Catalonia) * Enrique (Spain) * Eric (United States) * Esperanza (Mexico) * Estzer (Hungary) * Eusebio (Portugal) * Eureka (United States) * Everest (United States) * Evil Genius (United States) * Ewa (Poland) * Federica (Italy) * Felipe (Portugal) * Felix (Canada) * Fernanda (Brazil) * Filiz (Turkey) * Fiona (Scotland) * Florence (France) * Francis (United States) * Francisca (Chile) * Francisco (Mexico) * French-fry (France) * Frida (Denmark) * Gabriela (Brazil) * Giorgio (Italy) * Giulia (Italy) * Gloria (Mexico) * Grace (Australia) * Hans (Germany) * Microsoft Hazel * Henrietta (United States) * Henrik (Norway) * Hugh (United Kingdom) * Hui (China) * Hoover (United States) * Ida (Denmark) * Ines (Portugal) * Ioana (Romania) * Ivy (United States) * Jacek (Poland) * Jacob (United States) * James (United States) * Jan (Poland) * Javier (Mexico) * Jennifer (United States) * ScanSoft Jennifer * Jessica (United States) * Jill (United States) * Joana (Portugal) * Joanna (United States) * Joey (United States) * Jolie (Canada) * Jordi (Catalonia) * Jorge (Spain) * Juan (Spain) * Julia (United States) * Julie (Canada) * Julie (United States) * Junwoo (South Korea) * Justin (United States) * Kaho (Cantonese) * Kalya (United States) * Karen (Australia) * Karl (Iceland) * Kate (United States) * Katrin (Germany) * Kayan (Cantonese) * Kendra (United States) * Kerem (Turkey) * Kiang (China) * Kidaroo (United States) * Kimberly (United States) * Kristopher (United States) * Krzysztof (Poland) * Kyle (United States) * ScanSoft Kyoko * Laila (Arabic) * Laura (Netherlands) * Lawrence (United Kingdom) * Lee (Australia) * Lekha (Hindi) * Leo (Canada) * Leonor (Spain) * Liang (China) * Lily (China) * Linlin (China) * Lisheng (China) * Liv (Norway) * Lotte (Netherlands) * Luca (Italy) * Lucas (United States) * Luke (United States) * Ludoviko (Esperanto) * Mads (Denmark) * Maged (Arabic) * Magnus (Denmark) * Maja (Poland) * Marcello (Italy) * Marcus (United States) * Margaret (United States) * Marko (Finland) * Marlene (Germany) * Microsoft Mary * Mathieu (France) * Matt (United States) * Matteo (Italy) * Maxim (Russia) * L&H Michael * L&H Michelle * Miguel (United States) * Michelle (United States) * AT&T Mike * Microsoft Mike * Mitch (Canada) * Mikko (Finland) * Milena (Russia) * Milla (Finland) * Millie (United Kingdom) * Misaki (Japan) * Mizuki (Japan) * Moira (Ireland) * Monica * Montserrat (Catalonia) * Naja (Denmark) * Narae (South Korea) * Nicole (Australia) * Nikos (Greece) * Nuria (Catalonia) * Olga (Russia) * Olivier (Canada) * Oskar (Sweden) * Paola (Italy) * Paolo (Italy) * Paul (United States) * Paulina (Mexico) * Penelope (Mexico) * Prince (United States) * Princess (United States) * Professor (United States) * Raquel (Brazil) * Raveena (India) * Ricardo (Brazil) * Richard (United States) * AT&T Rich * Roberto (Italy) * Ruben (Netherlands) * Russell (Australia) * Sage (United States) * Salli (United States) * Microsoft Sam * Samantha (United States) * Sangeeta (India) * Saskia (Netherlands) * Scary Voice (United States) * Scott (United States) * Sebastien (France) * Selin (Turkey) * Serena (United Kingdom) * Shawn (United States) * Show (Japan) * Shy Girl (United States) * Silvana (Italy) * Silverado (United States) * Silvia (Italy) * Simon (United Kingdom) * Simona (Romania) * Sin-Ji (Cantonese) * Soledad (Colombia) * Stefan (Germany) * Steffi (Germany) * Steve (United States) * Steven (United States) * Stine (Norway) * Susan (United States) * Sven (Sweden) * Tacoma (United States) * Tarik (Arabic) * Tatyana (Russia) * Tessa (South Africa) * Thomas (France) * Ting-Ting (China) * Todd (United States) * Tom (United States) * Tundra (United States) * Tween-Girl (United States) * Valentina (Italy) * Valentine (United States) * Veena (India) * Vilde (Norway) * Violet (United States) * Violeta (Spain) * Virginie (France) * Vitoria (Brazil) * Vixen (United States) * Vixey (United States) * Willem (Netherlands) * William (United States) * Wiseguy (United States) * Xander (Netherlands) * Xavier (United States) * Ximena (Spain) * Ya-Ling (Taiwan) * Yafrang (Taiwan) * Yannick (Germany) * Young Girl (Unites States) * Young Guy (United States) * Yumi (South Korea) * Zack (United States) * Zeynep (Turkey) * Microsoft Zira * Zosia (Poland) * Zuzana (Czech Republic) Notes: * Jennifer and Kendra almost sound the same. * Evil Genius, Zack, and David are identical to each other in every way. * Kayla and Princess almost sound the same. * Jacko is voiced by Scary Voice. But when angry, he is voiced by Kidaroo. Until episode 23 of James Gets Grounded, James Misbehaves At Jacko's Birthday, Jacko is voiced by Lawrence. * Alan and Simon almost sound the same (despite being the two voices from two different countries). * Dave sounds a little bit like Alan higher-pitched and and also a little bit like Simon deeper pitched. (these three voices are from different countries * T-1,000,000 uses the Scary Voice as his default voice. * Salli and Ivy sound similar, but Salli is lower-pitched while Ivy is higher-pitched. * Dallas and Wiseguy sound similar, but Dallas is lower-pitched while Wiseguy is higher-pitched. * Diesel and Lawrence sound a little bit similar. (despite being different country voices) * Joey Paul and Steven sound a little bit similar. * Tween Girl, Ivy and Shy Girl are female kid voices, but they can also be used for young males and older characters. * Kidaroo and Wiseguy sound very similar. * Robin Hood uses L&H Michael. * Maid Marian uses L&H Michelle. * Vixen and Millie almost sound the same, but Millie is faster. * Grace and Veena almost sound the same. * Kidaroo and Scary-Voice are angry voices, even though many characters have Kidaroo as standard voice (like Macusoper and Barney). * Amy and Emma sound similar, but Amy is lower-pitched while Emma is higher-pitched. * Kate and Kendra sound similar. * Lawrence, Duncan, Belle, Elizabeth, David, Callie, Millie and Vixen are senior voices, even though they also can be used for younger characters. * Like his name says, Young Guy is a voice for younger male characters, but it also can be used for adults and seniors. * Callie and Elizabeth almost sound the same. * Allison and Susan almost sound the same, despite Allison being high-pitched and Susan slightly low-pitched. * Alan, Amy, Bridget, Brian, Callie, Dave, David, Diesel, Eric, Kimberly, Steven and Simon are adult voices, but of course they also can be used for kids, teenagers, young adults and seniors. * Lawrence and Duncan sound the same, but Duncan is faster. * Eric is an airy voice. * David and Callie were the first Goanimate voices ever. * Young Guy and Scary Voice used to be called Charlie and Damien, respectively. * Kimberly and Kendra sound similar. When you make them say "waaaaaah," Kimberly is higher pitched, while Kendra is lower pitched. * Liang and Lawrence Almost Sound the Same. * Some of the voices got deleted by Alvin Hung. For example, Veena. However, you can see them on For Schools. * Due to the fact that their license expired, so many voices were removed. Category:Voices Category:Afrikaans Voices Category:Urdu Voices Category:Zulu Voices Category:Vocalware & Voiceforge Voices Getting Removed Category:Ivona Voices Get Removed Category:Hungarian Voices Category:Filipino Voices Category:All voices Category:TextVoice Voice On GoAnimate Category:TTS-Group Voice On GoAnimate Category:Romanian Voices Category:Military Voices Category:List of Voices Category:Croatian Voices Category:Slovenian Voices Category:Estonian Voices Category:Asian Spanish Voices Category:Māori Voices Category:Germanican Voices Category:Balkan Voices Category:Finnic Voices Category:Silsomin Voices